THE FIFTH COLUMN IN THE US
by Jaxhawk http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R78UCedusgI/AAAAAAAACY4/FXdYGrpMPDw/s1600-h/9-11-01(1).jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R78UC-dusiI/AAAAAAAACZI/GFpQQ3QbCfs/s1600-h/zawari.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R78UCudushI/AAAAAAAACZA/oPuWvTgs1_Q/s1600-h/binladin.jpg The Muslim Brotherhood, an ideologically radical and fundamentalist jihadi group, is, in essence, the ideological association that binds all Islamist jihadi groups together. It is global, it has massive financial means and it is targeting Western Civilization.Now world wide in it's reach. It was formed originally in Egypt. And the Islamists have their supporters in people like Ramsey Clark, Mahdi Bray, Cindy Sheehan and Violette Daguerre .. names in the series of activists who came to Egypt to watch Military tribunals for Muslim Brotherhood , those all agreed with the just cause of MB and Egyptian Opponents in general. Then we have former government employees giving speeches, that I consider traitorous, to Muslim audiences as the following excerpt from the "Ikhwan" Web Site illustrates. In a speech given byArthur Sibler had this to say about his country. "The Bush administration has announced to the world, and to all Americans, that this is what the United States now stands for: a vicious determination to dominate the world, criminal, genocidal wars of aggression, torture, and an increasingly brutal and brutalizing authoritarian state at home. That is what we stand for.It failed again when the Democrats refused to impeach Bush and Cheney, the two greatest criminals in American political history". Silber reminds us that America once had leaders, such as Speaker of the House Thomas B. Reed and Sen. Robert M. LaFollette Sr.(an avowed Socialist/Prrogressive) who valued the principles upon which America was based more than they valued their political careers. Perhaps Ron Paul and Dennis Kucinich are of this ilk, but America has fallen so low that people who stand on principle today are marginalized. They cannot become speaker of the House or a leader in the Senate. Paul Craig Roberts, another left winger had this to say: "Today Congress is almost as superfluous as the Roman Senate under the Caesars. On Feb. 13 the U.S. Senate barely passed a bill banning torture, and the White House promptly announced that President Bush would veto it. Torture is now the American way. The U.S. Senate was only able to muster 51 votes against torture, an indication that almost a majority of U.S. senators support torture. Bush says that his administration does not torture. So why veto a bill prohibiting torture? Bush seems proud to present America to the world as a torturer. The U.S. government stole years of life from hundreds of ordinary people9 by whose definition) who had the misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and were captured by warlords and sold to the stupid Americans as "terrorists." The Taliban did not attack the U.S. The child soldiers were fighting in an Afghan civil war. The U.S. attacked the Taliban. How does that make Taliban soldiers terrorists who should be locked up and abused in Gitmo and brought before a kangaroo military tribunal? If a terrorist hires a driver or a taxi, does that make the driver a terrorist? What about the pilots of the airliners who brought the alleged 9/11 terrorists to the U.S.? Are they guilty, too? The Gitmo trials are show trials. Their only purpose is to create the precedent that the executive branch can ignore the U.S. court system and try people in the same manner that innocent people were tried in Stalinist Russia and Gestapo Germany. If the Bush regime had any real evidence against the Gitmo detainees, it would have no need for its kangaroo military tribunal. It is a government devoid of truth, morality, decency, and honor. The Bush administration is a blight upon America and upon the world". Paul Craig Roberts The leftist who attack the Bush administration for it's action against people dedicated to our erradication, apparently ignore the fact that mosques and religious associations have emerged as vibrant hubs of social, political and economic protest. The resurgence of Islam as a political force also gained a boost from the marked increase in outward religious observance in what would represent a collective assertion of identity. Some observers characterize this trend as a form of Islamic nationalism; by calling for the restoration of Muslim pride and glory. Islamists appear to play a role analogous to that of traditional populists and nationalists in the West. To better understand what the United States and the rest of the Western World are facing. A brief history of Al Qaeda is appropriate, since they are the heart and "soul" of the terrorist jihadist movement. It was born in the early 1970s as a reaction against the authoritarian regime in Egypt and was inspired by Sayyid Qutb, a radical Islamist who was executed by the Egyptian state in 1966 for opposing the Nasser government. Qutb and the jihadis who followed in his wake elevated the importance of jihad, or armed struggle, believing it to be equal with the five pillars of Islam. None other than Osama bin Laden himself believes that jihad is second only to faith as a Muslim ideal. It is generally accepted that he and his group were responsible for 9/11/2001. Source: "The Far Enemy". Jihadis consider jihad "fard 'ayn", or a permanent and personal obligation. As such, jihadis believe that they are justified in taking up arms and carrying out terrorist attacks on their own authority. The leaders of the jihadist movement has always seen the United States and the West as its primary enemy. However many liberal thinkers believe that Al Qaeda's attack on America was the result of a "civil war within the jihadist movement" and "represented a monstrous mutation, an implosion from within, not just another historical phase in the movement's evolution." Source:New Media Journal While the Democrats continue their anti-war and anti-military diatribes across the United States, it can be said that they are not only benefiting themselves...but, the enemy. In October 2006, writer Brooks Mick said it best: “If one’s actions give aid to the enemy and make it more likely for the enemy to achieve his objectives, then one is pro-enemy, logically.” __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 24, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: MUSLIM BROTHERHOOD Opinions Category: APOLOGISTS Opinions Category: AL QAEDA Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.